A. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a circuit breaker and, more specifically to a simplified mounting system for a circuit breaker of the type used in transformers.
B. Description of the Related Art
Thermal or thermo-magnetic circuit breakers, including an overload unit, such as those existing in the commerce, are well known in the art for many purposes.
Said circuit breakers including a circuit breaker body including the breaking components and having a fixed break contact and a movable break contact mounted in a hinged fashion on the circuit breaker body, which is to be mechanically operated by a mounting system.
For distribution transformers, an specific mounting system for such circuit breaker was developed by the inventor of the present invention, which is now in commerce.
Said now known mounting system was constituted by a mounting plate including retained at mounting wall of a mounting box, including a five pieces support bench presenting a first mounting surface substantially parallel to the mounting plate, and an angular extension having a second mounting surface, in order to retain the circuit breaker body at an angle of about 15.degree. regarding the mounting plate.
Because of the position of the circuit breaker provided by the above mounting system, an elongated actuator rod and an elongated cutter pin are needed to operate the movable contact breaker against the fixed contact breaker of the breaker circuit, on and off, by a rotational operation of an actuator handle. This causes that the elongated winding connection of the circuit breaker had to pass over the movable elongated cutter pin, interfering with the operation thereof, causing in turn a continuous friction of the winding connection which, shortly, may cause short circuits and undesired failures in the transformers.
Furthermore, because of the necessary dimensions of the components of said mounting system, the dimensions of the transformers and of the volume of the oil contained in said transformers result increased, rebounding in the cost the transformer units.
Looking for a mounting system which place the breaker circuit in such a way that the movable components do not interfere nor scratch the low voltage leads connection to bushings, avoiding failures in the transformer units, as well as seeking for a reduction of the dimensions of the components in order to save costs in materials (steel and oil) in the transformer units, applicant conceived a new mounting system for said circuit breakers mainly for distribution transformers.
This new mounting system mainly comprising an angular mounting plate, including a planar portion to be retained to the mounting wall of a mounting box, and an angular portion at about 200.degree. in which a circuit breaker body is retained substantially in an horizontal position, which allows to shortening both the actuator rod of the mechanical breaker actuator handle and the actuator rod of the movable breaker contact of the circuit breaker, connected thereto, so that the winding connection of the circuit breaker passes over no movable components (actuator rod of the movable contact) which might scratch it, and allowing in this way, to reduce the dimensions of the mounting breaker, as well as the transformer, saving materials such as steel and oil in said transformers.